


Doctor Who: The love of the moon

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Basil Oswald and his Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Familie, Future, Good Night Story, Love, One Shot, Twelve-Clara, alternative universe, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Every night he tells his son a goodnight story. Today it's the one about a love that can never really be through sad circumstances and only stay the few moments that they have.





	Doctor Who: The love of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This time only a tiny short story about the family life of the Oswalds in the not too distant future.

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

Doctor Who: The love of the moon

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe

2021

„You, daddy, can you tell me a story?“, The little boy asked as he lay in bed in the evening. His father smiled.  
„Which one should it be?“  
„The story of the sun and the moon, please.“

He smiled. A few years ago he had come up with this story and since then his son wanted to hear her again and again.

„Good, then this story. Many years ago, when the solar system was still young, the moon of the earth fell in love with our sun. He was blinded by her beauty, which was hidden from us and wanted to do everything possible to get closer to her. And so the moon set off to reach the sun.

But once he was out of Earth orbit, the tides got out of hand. The moon, which really wanted nothing more than to be closer to its beloved sun, had to decide. Either the earth would forever be an empty planet without life or he gave up the love of his life. He chose Earth, but his heart still belonged to the sun. Today, when there is a solar eclipse, when the moon moved into its shadow, then they could be together for a few minutes.“

His son had fallen asleep and he himself pulled up the blanket to make him comfortable in his dreams. He loved the kid over everything.

„Is he sleeping?“, Came a voice and he looked up. Smiling, his wife, who gave him her son five years ago and married him three years ago, stood in the doorway. He raised an index finger to his lips, showing her that it would be better to be calm. Then he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead before he went to his wife.

„I told him the story of the moon.“  
„And did he get the love of his life this time?“

He put his hands around her hips and leaned forward, touching her forehead.  
„The moon will one day be with the sun, as I had experienced it with you. I love you, Clara Oswin Oswald, you and Nova.“

She only smiled before plucking his lips and pulling him into the common bedroom.

Somewhere, in another world, Basil Oswald (born Smith) is the moon and Clara Oswald the sun, her feelings are strong, but sad circumstances make it impossible to be together, and the few moments they have are among the happiest their lives.

The end. 

************

This time it was only a small insight into the family life of the Oswalds. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway.

By the way, Basil is 63, Clara is 35 and Nova is five years old.

When I write stories with a son, his name will always be nova.

Until the next story.


End file.
